


Taking care of you

by clexa4ever



Series: Juliantina One shots [1]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa4ever/pseuds/clexa4ever
Summary: What should have been done for Valentina after the kidnapping instead of giving her sleeping pills.





	Taking care of you

The whole ordeal with the kidnapping happening right after things got shaky between her and Juliana had taken a toll on Valentina. She couldn’t shake the thought that those men would come back, that this time Jacobo wouldn’t be there to save them. That she would have to watch as Servando took Lucía to her room to rape her, or worse that he would give Valentina to one of his lackeys to do the same with her.

 

That there would be no one to save them. That the guys would have killed them, just like that. That the police would only come here to recover the bodies of two of the members of the Carvájal family. She wondered if that had happened, would she have met her father in the other side? She had read Camilo’s book and believed that somewhere her father’s soul was living on. She wondered if he would welcome her with a hug as he usually did when he was alive.

 

She thought about everything that had happened in her life since the day her father had died and how everything seemed to have gone into shit. Her friends had not understood her need to grieve for the father she watched be murdered in front of her, or the time her stepmother had been kidnapped, or now with this invasion they suffered. The only bright thing that had happened since that day had been meeting Juliana.

 

The girl had been the only one who had been able to make Valentina believe that she would get to be truly happy even after losing the last parent she had in such a horrible way, who had been able to give her strength to go through everything that had happened with her family ever since. She gave Val hope for a better tomorrow, she gave Val the desire to keep living, to keep pushing on. She had been honest with Eva when she told her that Juliana had been the only one to put a genuine smile on her face since the wedding.

 

That was how much better she felt being with Juliana. How much the other girl made her happy, made her feel safe, understood, truly seen. And even that had been taken from her. Eva had been able to drive Juliana away from her, she knew that whatever her sister told the other girl influenced her decision to call things off between them and now, she didn’t feel like she had anyone on her side, even if they were surrounding her all day long.

 

No one knew what to do.

 

Valentina had suffered a great trauma from the kidnapping and was refusing to eat, to sleep, with fear that the narcos would come back into the house. Eva had tried everything she knew of to get her sister to cooperate and try to be healthy, but nothing had seemed to work. She was getting incredibly worried by the minute that she watched her little sister sit on that chair looking out of the window of her room, with a lost look on her face.

 

She had called Chivis who had also tried to get Valentina to eat something, but the girl just kept refusing everything and for that, Eva had called Guille to try and see if he could get Valentina to open up but once again, nothing. When he failed at that too, Eva couldn’t help but to storm out of the room, downstairs in the direction of the living room where she found, Mateo, Lucía, the secretary who fancied herself in love with Guille and Silvina.

 

“Y que pasó? Guille lo logro?” Mateo asked her when he saw her and she simply shook her head at him, who sighed as did the others.

 

“No, ni siquiera le habló. Es que no sé que hacer. Si sigue así, se va a enfermar,” Eva said growing frustated that she couldn’t find a way to help her sister.

 

“Va a estar todo bien, mi amor. Valentina va a passar por eso y quedará todo bien. Su hermana tiene mucha fuerza. Ella logrará quedar bien, te lo prometo,” Mateo said trying to comfort his wife who seemed really distressed about what was going on.

 

“Es que no sé Mateo. Estoy muy preocupada por Valentina, si continua así, no sé lo que le va a pasar. No puedo perder a min hermana,” Eva said and he moved to hug her as she let him.

 

“Lo que Valentina he pasado fue muy fuerte. Quizá tengamos que darle um poco de tempo para que se recupere,” Lucía said and Eva angrily turned to the woman.

 

“Nadie pidió su opinion entonces quedate quieta que yo me encargo de mi hermana, como siempre lo he hecho,” Eva said and Lucía simply shook her head, she was in no way up to fighting with Eva. Before anything was said between the two women, Guille appeared and joined them as Eva turned to look at him, expectingly. “Entonces, lograste que comiera?”

 

“No, algo me dicia que yo no lograria, pero ya he tomado las providencias necesarias,” Guille said as he came to join his girlfriend’s side and hugged Renata.

 

“Que providencias te hes tomado?” Eva asked him, curious of what has he done that she hadn’t and soon enough, there was a knock on the door and Guille smiled. “Ya he llegado,” He said before he moved away and towards the door with all the others following behind him before They stood by as he moved to open the door and revealed Juliana on the other side. “Pasa,” Guille said motioning for her to come inside and she nodded at him doing that.

 

“Que está hacienda ella aquí? Ya he dicho que no la quiero cerca de Valentina,” Eva said irritated that her brother has done this.

 

“Es que no entendes que lo que quieres no importa Eva. Lo que importa es lo que Valentina quiere y eso es a Juliana,” Guille said to his sister before he turned to Juliana. “Vale no há dormido ni comido desde que sucedió el secuestro. Intenta hacer que ella haga una de esas dos cosas, por lo menos,” Guille said and she nodded.

 

“Donde estás ella?” Juliana asked him and he told her that Valentina was in her room. Juliana thanked him and without caring about anyone else, much less Eva, made her way up to the room. She had heard discussion going on downstairs, and she knew that soon enough they will be following her. She didn’t care. All she cared about was to make sure that Valentina was okay. Once, she came to the door, she pushed it open and saw the girl sitting on her chair with her back to the door.

 

“Ya he dicho que no quiero nada, Eva,” Valentina said without even looking back. She just wanted to be left alone and her sister seemed to not understand that concept.

 

“No soy Eva,” Juliana said and with the sound of her voice, Valentina whipped her head back so hard to make sure that she wasn’t hearing things as she looked at the girl.

 

“Juls,” Valentina called at her and Juliana couldn’t help but smile at her as she walked all the way in front of the taller girl crunching down as she held Valentina’s hands.

 

“Lo siento Val,” Juliana said to her, and the regret and shame on her eyes were visible yet Valentina frowned.

 

“Por que?” She asked, she had no idea why Juliana would be apologizing for. As far as she knew, the girl had done nothing wrong.

 

“Por lo que pasó en el parque. No deberia haber intentado cortar contigo. Fue una estúpida, uma idiota. Te quiero Val. Te amo y no quiero que cortemos. Quiero estar contigo, y si aun quieres estar conmigo, te lo prometo que lucharé contigo lo que sea para que estemos juntas,” Juliana said as she kissed both of Valentina’s hands before looking back at blue eyes.

 

“Hablas en serio?” Valentina asked, wanting to hope that Juliana meant what she said and that no matter what Eva did, that she would driven them away from each other.

 

“Nunca he hablado tan serio en toda mi vida. Conocerte fue la mejor cosa que me pasó. Usted estaba segura. Mi vida antes de ti era una mierda y lo que pasó ayer sólo me hizo tener más certeza de que no quiero estar un segundo sin ti,” Juliana said and Val could not help the happy tears in her eyes before she cupped Juliana’s face and pulled her in connecting their lips in a searing kiss that Juliana returned, pouring her feelings into it.

 

In this moment, they both seemed to realize how much they truly felt about one another and how important they were for the other and how they needed each other. How together they would be able to handle everything. Juliana was no longer confused or afraid and Valentina could feel how sure she was of being with her despite all the obstacles that they might face. They pulled back from the kiss and looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

 

“No sabes lo cuanto te he extrañado. Te amo, mucho,” Valentina said to Juliana and the girl nodded her head before a smirk appeared on her face.

 

“Entonces, si te preguntase si aceptarías ser mi novia, tú dirías que sí, ¿verdad?” Juliana said and Valentina had a shocked look on her face.

 

“Novia?” Valentina asked. They had never spoken about it before and after everything that had happened, Valentina wasn’t sure they ever would.

 

“Si, quiero estar contigo. Quiero que todos sepan que soy la chica más afortunada del mundo por tenerte. Quiero que todos sepan lo orgullosa que soy de poder decir que usted es mi novia. De ese modo, los niños y niñas de su facultad van a saber que usted está comprometida y que es mejor que ellos no intentan nada,” Juliana said and Valentina chuckled smiling.

 

“Estás celosa?” Valentina asked and Juliana nodded.

 

“Si, eres la mujer más bonita que he visto em mi vida. Todo el mundo quiere estar contigo. Como no me poner celosa?” Juliana said and Valentina caressed her cheek.

 

“No me importa que todo el mundo quiera estar conmigo. La única persona que quiero estar es contigo. Entonces, se me preguntas esa cuestion, te lo diré si,” Valentina said, and Juliana nodded her head before taking a deep breath.

 

“Valentina Carvajal, aceptas ser mi novia?” Juliana said and leaned in as did Valentina. They rested their foreheads together.

 

“Si, yo acepto ser tu novia. Es lo que más quiero,” Valentina whispered against her girlfriend’s lips and just the fact that she could call Juliana that was enough to send shivers down her spine. They were lost in each other, kissing each other until they couldn’t breathe anymore until they started to hear the raised voices making them pull away from each other. Valentina knew it was Eva and that she would want to take Juliana from her.

 

“Hey, Val. Miráme.” Juliana said and Val turned her head to look at her. “Nadie me va a quitar de tu lado. Aunque yo me tenga que ir, siempre volvere para ti. Siempre,” Juliana said, and Valentina nodded as she hugged her girlfriend in a bone crushing hug before they pulled away.

 

“Val, Guille me dijo que no has dormido ni comido desde el secuestro,” Juliana said, and Valentina nodded her head before looking at the girl.

 

“Es que no puedo. Siempre que intento, me recuerdo de lo que passo y pienso que ellos van a volver y no puedo,” Valentina explained and Juliana nodded her head before she grabbed Valentina’s hands and squeezed them.

 

“Yo te entendo mi amor, pero no puedes quedarte sin comer ni dormir. Te vas a quedar enferma y no quiero que te pasé eso. Así que por favor, por mi, intenta comer algo,” Juliana said, and Valentina could see the worry on her girlfriend’s face, and she didn’t want to do that to the girl so she decided to do it for Juliana. She nodded.

 

“Está bien, por ti, voy a intentar,” Valentina said and Julian gave her the biggest smile ever before she started pampering Valentina’s face with kisses, thanking her, making the taller girl laugh a bit. Juliana then pulled back to look at her.

 

“Te amo, morrita. Te amo muchísimo,” Juliana said, and Valentina nodded before replying and kissing her girlfriend again before Juliana pulled away warning her that she would go downstairs to grab something for Valentina to eat, having to promise that she would come back, or else Valentina wouldn’t have let her go at all.

 

The discussion between the family was going on and as Juliana walked down the stairs, she braced herself for facing against Eva, who seemed to hate her and her relationship with her sister, but Juliana had meant what she said to Valentina. Nothing and no one would keep them apart from each other. Kind of Romeo and Juliette but only that Juliana swore their story would have a happy ending, no matter what. Juliana appeared in the doorway and it seemed that all attention was back on her as they all stopped fighting.

 

“Entonces, que pasó?” Guille asked her. She liked Valentina’s older brother, she was happy that at least one of Valentina’s siblings were supportive of them.

 

“Ella aceptó comer algo. Silvina, tienes algo para llevar para Val?” Juliana said to them and it seemed that all of them were shocked except Guille, who seemed to have known that she would be able to get through to Valentina. The old lady nodded and walked towards the kitchen to grab something to take to the young Carvajal.

 

“Como lo hiciste? Como hiciste para que ella lo aceptara?” Lucía asked the girl, who she had just learned was Jacobo’s daughter but right now, Valentina was more important than that.

 

“Simplesmente pedí. Nada más que eso,” Juliana said shrugging before Silvina came along and the others following behind her as Juliana said before taking a deep breath and following after all of them. This was just the beginning, but Val was worthy.

 

“Mi niña, te he trajido um poco de comida,” Chivis had entered the room, followed by the others as Eva came to sit beside her in bed. Her sister was trying to speak to her, but Val didn’t care about that, there was only one thing that mattered.

 

“Donde está Juliana?” Valentina asked them, not seeing her girlfriend and feeling her heart constrict itself inside her chest in worry.

 

“Vale,” Eva said moving to hug her sister, but Valentina pushed her away before she was moving to stand up to go search for the girl, Juliana finally appeared on the door.

 

“Juls,” Valentina said with a shaky voice and the younger girl wasted no time before she moved to hug the taller girl.

 

“Hey, tranquila. Tranquila. Estoy aqui. Te lo prometi, no?” Juliana said and Valentina nodded her head before pulling back. “Intenta comer algo, por favor,” Val leaned back on her bed, sitting with her back against the headboard as she pulled Juliana to sit with her as she started to eat little by little, with Juliana’s arm around her waist, and with her voice coaxing her to eat a little bit more and there was no way for her to deny the girl.

 

“No quiero más,” Valentina said after eating more than half of the soup that Silvina made her. “Gracias Chivis,” She said to the old woman who nodded her head.

 

“Te sientes major Vale?” Mateo asked her and she nodded her head at him smiling a little bit more. She didn’t want her family to worry for her as well.

 

“Si, gracias Mateo. Me siente bien mejor, pero tengo much sueño. Me quiero dormir,” Valentina said, and they were all relieved to hear that.

 

“Claro, te dejaremos descansar. Asi que creo, que tu presencia no es más necessária aqui entonces puedes ir. Cuidaremos de Valentina,” Eva said to Juliana who simply looked at Valentina, ignoring the other woman.

 

“Quieres que me vayas?” Juliana asked Valentina who promptly shook her head, moving to adjut herself to Juliana’s side, with her head at the crook of her neck.

 

“No, quedate conmigo. No voy a poder dormir si no estás aqui,” Valentina said as Juliana looked at Eva with fierceness and protectiveness in her eyes.

 

“Entonces, tienes tu respuesta. Me quedo con Valentina,” Juliana said and Guille knew it was time to act so he moved forward and grabbed a protesting Eva by the arm and started pulling her away as everyone started moving out of the room.

 

Then, Juliana detangled herself from Val to go lock the door again before she moved back to the bed. Valentina told her to go change into one of her sleepwear and Julian did that, choosing sweatpants and a tank top before she moved back to bed, getting inside the covers. She opened her arm so that Valentina could snuggle against her, while laying her head on Juliana’s chest with an arm drapped around the smaller girl’s waist as Juliana’s hands held one of Val’s hands and the other caressed the girl’s head.

 

“Y tu mamá?” Valentina asked her as sleep started to threaten to take her.

 

“Ella sabe que voy a pasar la noche aqui. Ahora, no pienses más em nada y simplesmente duerma,” Juliana said, and Val nodded before she looked up at the girl.

 

“Te amo,” She said, and Juliana smiled at her.

 

“Yo también te amo,” She replied and leaned in connecting their kiss before they resumed their position and let sleep claim them with the promise of a better future for then with the coming of a new day. Now, they wouldn’t run from each other, they would fight for each other, tooth and nail. And they will win, of that they were sure because they both knew they were meant to be together. They were soulmates.


End file.
